You're the only one
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Muahahahaha!. Es un songfic, es Takouji, Shounen Ai... y si lo quieren leer pues adelante. COMPLETO


Título: You're the only one  
Autor: Darla–La mosca Tete  
Categoría: AU, romance, Shonen Ai.  
Rating: PG  
Pareja: Takouji  
Comentarios: esta inspirada en la canción de **María Mena** – _You're the only one_, la cual por supuesto que no me pertenece. La letra no dice exactamente lo que pasa en la canción, pero fue la fuente de inspiración para esta pieza de fanfiction, así que al final les agregué la traducción y ustedes díganme si les hace recordar o no algo de lo que pasó aquí.

**YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE **__

- -  
Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground  
- -

Estaba ahí por una sola razón. Era una buena razón. Estaba escondido porque no quería que me viera. Duhh!! Porque otro motivo se esconde alguien...

... para espiar?

Como sea, el caso es que estaba haciendo en parte ambas cosas. Y creía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta que Kouji se dio la vuelta y caminó directamente hacia mi.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" estabamos en un parque, pensé que por un momento podía salir con la excusa de que no lo había visto...

"Kouji yo," pero soy tan malo para mentir.

"No nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo." me sonrió.

"Solo desde que regresamos del Digimundo" le respondí para entonces nervioso.

"Te estuve llamando." me informó. Ya lo sabía, pero...

"Mi mamá y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones."

"Oh! que bien!! y acabas de llegar?"

"Llegamos ayer, y yo..."

"Feliz cumpleaños!" me interrumpió repentinamente y sonrió agachando un poco su cabeza. Jeje... estaba apenado.

"Feliz cumpleaños." le devolví, "El regalo de mi mamá y mío están en la casa, pero si no quieres ir te lo puedo traer mañana."

"NO! Quiero ir a verlos! Pero, ¿puede ser mañana?"

"Claro! hoy tienes planes?"

"No exactamente, -"

- -  
Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes  
And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before  
And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though  
- -

Dejó de hablar después de eso, no precisamente porque quisiera sino porque de su garganta salió una exclamación de sorpresa.

Sus brazos se extendieron tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante por culpa de un nuevo peso que colgaba de su cuello.

"Kouji-san!!" exclamó el cuerpo que estaba prendido de Kouji como un Koala. Las piernas rodeaban su cintura y el rostro sonreía con malicia. "Te atrapé!!"

Desde el primer grito había sabido quien era el agresor. "Takuya," dijo mi hermano logrando por fin recuperar su equilibrio encorvándose un poco para sostener al joven en su espalda "saluda a Koichi."

"¡Hola Koichi-san!!" me saludó agregando una gran sonrisa.

"Ho-ola!" le respondí. Por alguna razón, ahora me sentía avergonzado.

"¿Y tú por qué estás tan alegre?" le preguntó Kouji.

"Porque... ¿por qué no?" Kouji giró los ojos y luego tomó las manos de Takuya con las suyas y rápidamente las separó de su cuello al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba. Lo que causó que Takuya perdiera su soporte y fuera a dar al suelo.

- -  
You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean  
- -

"Ouch!!" Takuya había caído sobre su trasero y por la expresión en su rostro y las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos cerrados podía saber que la caía había sido dolorosa.

Mi hermano se dio la vuelta entonces y miró hacia abajo con una expresión de afecto en su rostro, que luego se tornó en preocupación. Pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera intentó disculparse. En lugar de eso le extendió una mano a Takuya que ahora le devolvía la mirada pero la suya mostraba resentimiento.

"¡Ya levántate!" dijo Kouji por fin, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba un poco más hasta que volvió a tener en sus manos los brazos de Takuya y lo empujó hacia arriba.

Takuya sonrió de nuevo.

- -  
And I probably forgot to tell you this  
Like that time I forgot to tell you about the scar  
Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?  
- -

Ahora caminábamos por el parque en dirección a... la verdad es que solo los estaba siguiendo (no los espiaba), caminaba al lado de ellos pero no tenía de idea de cuales eran los planes, ni porque Kouji insistió en que los acompañara y luego Takuya le hizo eco.

Estaba casi seguro de que los planes de mi hermano involucraban a Takuya, que todo el camino ha andado con un sonrisa boba en su cara. Igualmente, estoy casi seguro de que su felicidad tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Kouji no le ha soltado la mano desde que lo ayudó a levantarse.

Cuando llegamos a la salida del parque, Kouji nos preguntó "¿que quieren comer?"

Yo solo alcé mis hombros cuando el dirigió su vista hacia mi, pero Takuya sabía exactamente lo que quería: "Hamburguesas!!" votó muy animado y mi hermano giró los ojos de nuevo.

"Comimos eso la última vez."

"Y la vez anterior y la anterior a la anterior..." le devolvió Takuya alegremente.

"No estás harto?"

"¡Nunca podría cansarme de ellas!"

"Ja! Lo harás el día que les ponga veneno" lo amenazó Kouji.

Takuya hizo una mueca entonces, después dirigió la vista hacia mi "Apuesto a que Koichi le gustaría probarlas" abriendo sus ojos aun más, tratando de decirme algo con la mirada.

"¿Uh?"

"Takuya, nadie entiende esas miradas raras que haces" Takuya le enseñó su lengua a Kouji y luego volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

"¿Verdad que quieres probar las hamburguesas Koichi?" y esta vez descaradamente inclina varias veces su cabeza.

Pero mi hermano me da una mirada que puedo entender que dice claramente "más te vale no estar de acuerdo con el porque si no..."

"Kouji me va a matar si digo que si" le respondí a Takuya.

Entonces los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero dijeron cosas distintas: "¡No es cierto!!" - "¿Sí quieres ir??"

- -  
See you're not what I expected  
But you're the only one who knows how to handle me  
And you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree  
- -

Al final terminamos comprando hamburguesas. Kouji y Takuya ordenaron sin ver el menú y yo pedí lo mismo que Takuya porque el muy insidioso me recomendó la orden #3 (unas veinte veces). Kouji agregó "Para llevar"

A pesar de que no fue mi elección no me quejaba, la comida me salió gratis (Kouji pagó por ella) y lo que te regalan no se desprecia.

Cuando salimos del puesto de hamburguesas, Kouji anunció: "Esta vez vamos a mi casa, hay algo que quiero darle a Koichi."

Takuya solo sonrió mientras aspiraba el olor de las hamburguesas (que juró proteger con su vida) mientras yo cargaba los refrescos.

- -  
You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean  
- -

Kouji había vuelto a tomar la mano de Takuya e hizo uso de esa unión para empujarlo hacia atrás, causando que cayera en la acera sobre su trasero. De nuevo.

Esta vez Kouji miraba a Takuya con enfado y Takuya le devolvía la mirada apenado. "Uh... Perdón?" dijo Takuya y...

¿no entienden porque se disculpó después de haber sido empujado al suelo?

Entonces regresemos la cinta un poco. Esto fue lo que pasó: Ibamos caminando por la acera y cuando llegamos a la esquina Takuya siguió caminando como si nada y un carro estuvo a punto de atropellarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando mi hermano lo jaló y lo hizo caer.

"Kouji..." mi hermano se agachó nuevamente, pero esta vez lo que hizo fue quitarle la bolsa de comida y darse la vuelta. Takuya dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie rápidamente.

O esto le pasaba a Takuya muy a menudo, o...

o esto ya le había pasado frente a Kouji y le había dado un susto o...

... ambos?

- -  
I hope you can forgive me for that time  
When I put my hand between your legs  
And said it was small  
Cuz its really not at all  
- -

Cuando llegamos a casa de Kouji, Takuya corrió a la cocina y mi hermano a su habitación. Mientras que yo... me quedé en la entrada sin saber que hacer.

No crean que no me he dado cuenta.

De hecho, el poco tiempo que llevo con ellos me ha bastado para darme cuenta de muchas cosas. La primera es que no importa que tan cerca esté de ellos, todavía siento que los observo a distancia.

También que ellos se esfuerzan por integrarme, pero a la vez terminan excluyéndome. No me afecta, en serio, no es su culpa que solo tengan ojos el uno para el otro.

Por último, ellos dos, no son solo buenos amigos, he notado sus miradas, sus acciones, aunque disimuladas no pueden ocultar el afecto que sienten.

- -  
I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down  
Just to keep you around  
Cuz the day you realize how amazing you are  
You're gonna leave me  
- -

Asomé mi cabeza en la cocina y vi que Takuya estaba sirviendo las hamburguesas en platos _'¿debería ayudarle? Ofrecerle ayuda?'_

Debí haberme movido o, simplemente no estaba tan oculto como creía porque Takuya volteó a verme confundido "¿No estás cansado de cargar con eso?" me preguntó y se acercó a mi y me quitó de las manos los refrescos.

Luego les quitó la tapa, sacó hielo y les echó cuantos pudo. "¿Qué pasa Koichi-san?"

"¿Sabes a donde fue mi hermano?"

"A su habitación."

"No quise decir, ¿a qué fue?"

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas?"

Por alguna razón la sonrisa en el rostro de Takuya había comenzado a irritarme.

- -You're the only one who  
Holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean  
- -

Takuya es quien gira sus ojos ahora y me dice: "El quería darte algo, pero seguro que ahora está dudando. Así que te recomiendo que entres a su cuarto por sorpresa y no le des tiempo de esconderlo."

"Conoces muy bien a Kouji."

"Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro." Me dice el dando la vuelta y acomodando algo más en la mesa "¿ahora qué estás esperando?"

Salí de la cocina con una sonrisa que me había contagiado Takuya y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kouji. Entonces me detuve para pensarlo.

Todo este tiempo he sido solo un observador y no precisamente he participado en nada, pero eso es porque observar es lo que se me da mejor. No soy como Takuya o mi hermano que hacen que las cosas ocurran.

- -You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean  
- -

Sin que me diera cuenta, Takuya me había seguido y anunció su presencia atacando rápidamente por detrás. No se colgó de mi, solo puso sus brazos ligeramente sobre mis hombros y me susurró "¿Qué estás esperando?" por alguna razón, tuve una imagen en mi mente, de Takuya como un diablillo que luchaba contra el ángel de mi conciencia.

Le respondo en voz muy baja "No quiero interrumpirlo, ¿qué tal si está haciendo otra cosa?" Takuya deja escapar un sonido de burla, demasiado alto para mis gustos y ambos contenemos la respiración.

Pero del otro lado de la puerta no parecía haber reacción alguna. De todas maneras permanecimos en silencio un poco más hasta que...

- -  
Exactly what I mean  
- -

"¡Ya estuvo bueno!" exclamó Takuya y avanzó hacia la puerta con toda la intención de abrirla.

Yo me abalancé detrás de el para detenerlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue empujarlo hacia adelanté y como ya había girado la perilla (y convenientemente) la puerta se abría hacia dentro, irrumpimos en el cuarto de Kouji con la delicadeza de un buey.

"¡Gahh!!" exclamó Takuya, a quien estaba aplastando.

"¿Eh?" fue la talentosa pregunta de Kouji, y

"Ughh..." la única expresión que pude hacer.

Por unos minutos lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de levantarme sin tropezar o hacer tropezar a Takuya (vaya que los dos somos torpes) y Kouji solo se quedó mirándonos, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar "¿Se puede saber qu"

"–qué estás ocultando?" terminó Takuya interrumpiéndolo, de pie en un salto y mirando a Kouji con ojos que brillaban más de lo normal.

"N-no se de que–"

"Ha!! ¿Qué te dije Koichi?"

"¡Takuya!!"

"¿Qué no esa fue la razón por la que el vino hasta aquí?"

"Errr..."

"Takuya, está bien, el no tiene que darme nada, si no quiere..." espero que Takuya capte el mensaje.

Sus ojos se abren un poco más, pero después vuelven a la normalidad y voltea a ver a Kouji. "Está bien, Kouji perdóname por haber tratado de obligarte." Pero Kouji ahora también lucía arrepentido.

Muahahahahaha!!!

Si entendió, porque en ese momento Takuya abraza a Kouji y le da vuelta haciendo que su espalda quede en mi dirección, y el paquete en sus manos quede a la vista.

Por encima del hombro de Kouji, Takuya me guiñe un ojo y me sonríe antes de sostener la cara de Kouji con ambas manos y acercarlo a su cara...

¡Gaahh!!!

Ni me pregunten que estaban haciendo, lo único que les puedo decir es lo que pasó con las manos de Kouji, ¿qué creen que hizo? pues que soltó el regalo para – Alto!! No estoy viendo!!!

- -  
Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground  
- -

Ahora estoy caminando por la calle, a punto de llegar a mi casa mientras recuerdo lo que pasó esta mañana.

Ah! y traigo invitados.

Takuya viene acompañando a Kouji que viene a recoger su regalo. ¿Qué le voy a dar? Es cualquier detalle igual que lo que el me dio. La intención es lo que cuenta.

¡No es horrible!! En serio!! Tampoco lo que el me dio!! De hecho lo estoy usando justo ahora...

FINI!!

Estaba a punto de escribir en el final cual era el regalo que le había dado Kouji, pero a último momento decidí que ustedes debían adivinar!!

Se que no les di ni una pista, pero atrévanse!! Hasta a lo mejor le atinan!!

Ok, ok!! Les doy una pista:

****

"No se sabe donde la Guardó.  
O si la perdió.  
pe Ro de su cAbeza desapaReci  
Un buen díA."

Y como prometido aquí está la traducción de la bellísima canción de María Mena.

/ TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO /

Bueno te vi con tus manos sobre tu cabeza  
Dando vueltas, tratando de no mirar abajo  
Pero lo hiciste, y caíste al suelo

Después anduviste tropezándote por unos diez minutos  
Y dije Nunca he visto a nadie que se vea tan tonto antes  
Y tu te reíste y dijiste  
Pero aun se como llamar tu atención

Tu eres el único que  
Me arrastra gritando y pataleando a través de sueños acelerados  
Tu eres el único que  
Sabe exactamente a que me refiero

Y probablemente olvidé decirte esto  
Como aquella vez en que olvidé decirte sobre la cicatriz  
¿Recuerdas que incómodo te hizo sentir?

Ves, tu no eres lo que esperaba  
Pero eres el único que sabe como manejarme  
Y eres muy bueno para besar y se que estás de acuerdo

Tu eres el único que  
Me arrastra gritando y pataleando a través de sueños acelerados  
Tu eres el único que  
Sabe exactamente a que me refiero

Espero que puedas perdonarme por aquella vez  
Cuando puse mi mano entre tus piernas  
Y dije que lo tenías pequeño  
Porque en verdad no lo es

Supongo que hay una parte de mi que le gusta hacerte sentir mal  
Solo para mantenerte a raya  
Porque el día que te des cuenta cuan maravilloso eres  
Me dejarás

Tu eres el único que  
Sostiene mi cabello cuando estoy ebrio y enfermo  
Tu eres el único que  
Sabe exactamente a que me refiero

Tu eres el único que  
Me arrastra gritando y pataleando a través de sueños acelerados  
Tu eres el único que  
Sabe exactamente a que me refiero

Exactamente a que me refiero  
Como te vi con tus manos sobre tu cabeza  
Dando vueltas, tratando de no mirar abajo  
Pero lo hiciste, y caíste al suelo.


End file.
